A light emitting device capable of emitting visible light or white light is used for wider purposes, such as for lighting equipment, a backlight source of an image display device and a display. In particular, to obtain a high luminous flux such as that of an incandescent light bulb, high current needs to be flown which inevitably causes heat generation. Thus, a high radiation performance is desired.